1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to voltage regulators, and in particular to voltage regulators using switching elements and capacitors to serve as a feedback resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power management control systems including voltage regulators are incorporated within portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, hand-held electronic devices, and cellular phones, to generate a stable output voltage from a varying input voltage supply. The purpose of the voltage regulator is to regulate the external power supplied to the internal circuitry for efficient current usage or quiescent power. The useable operating voltage is called the “drop-out” voltage, which is the difference between the input and output voltages of regulator regulation. The smaller the difference, the more efficient the system. Additionally, batteries can supply only a finite amount of charge, so, the more quiescent current the regulator uses, the less operating lifespan the battery will have and therefore the system will be less efficient.